The present invention is directed to a router.
A generic router is made known in DE 41 39 759 A1. The router includes a motor housing, from the underside of which a tool fitting for a milling tool extends. The motor housing is connected with a base plate via two guide columns. The router includes a rod that cooperates with a rotary plate to roughly adjust the milling depth. To make fine adjustments of the milling depth, the motor housing may also be raised or lowered by small amounts relative to a guide column. This milling depth adjustment of the router is supported in a sliding manner.